


Biker Boy

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Steve finds Peter on the side of the road. Peter seduces Steve. They fuck. The end.





	Biker Boy

It was definitely late at night when Steve found the boy. He was only carrying a backpack and Steve had an extra helmet so why not. The boy had introduced himself as Peter. Steve was somewhat worried for him because he was so small and fragile looking. He was also wearing really short shorts and a crop top, exposing his creamy skin. Someone could have easily just picked him up and thrown him in the back of a van. Steve was glad he got there first.

 

"Where you headed to, kid?"

 

"Queens."

 

"You live there?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Cool, I'm from Brooklyn."

 

Since the boy was so small, Steve had him sitting in front of him so he wouldn't fall off his motorcycle. He made sure the boy was comfortable before driving off toward the city.

 

Peter definitely thought that Steve was attractive. There was no doubt in his mind that Steve was also queer. His Spidey senses had also enhanced his gaydar, so he was pretty sure that Steve liked men too. He rubbed his ass back into Steve's crotch, noticing how he was already getting hard just from that. He continued the action, giving Steve a full on boner.

 

"Kid, if you keep that up I'm gonna crash."

 

"Then pull over."

 

Steve pulled over, grabbed the boy, and flung him over the motorcycle with his ass in the air. He gave it a swift smack, making the boy cry out.

 

"You're naughty, aren't you?"

 

Peter whimpered. Steve smacked him again.

 

"Answer me."

 

"Yes! I'm naughty for you!"

 

Steve ripped down those barely there shorts and pushed aside the thong that did nothing to contain the boy. He shoved two fingers into Peter's mouth, letting his suck of them before he took them out and shoved them into the boy's ass. He was already opened up.

 

"You're a little whore, aren't you?"

 

"Yes, Sir."

 

Steve pulled out his fingers and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled his dick out and pushed in, fucking the boy over his motorcycle. He began to thrust into the boy.

 

"So tight for a little slut. So good."

 

Peter let out a moan.

 

"Y'know, I might just keep you for myself. Let all my friends take a turn with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you. Having an owner."

 

"Yes Sir!"

 

Steve continued to slam into him. He sucked a mark onto his neck, biting to make sure it stayed there.

 

Peter could feel himself breaking. He came with a howl, Steve following a few seconds later in his ass.

 

Peter fixed himself up and looked at Steve.

 

"Y'know, I think I really will keep you."

 

They got back onto the motorcycle and drove into the night.


End file.
